Poke's Towers of Eternal Suffering and Soul Crushing
Poke's Towers of Eternal Suffering and Soul Crushing (PToESaSC) is a harder version of Jupiter's Towers of Hell (a game outside of Blockate). Difficulties Arranged from Easiest to Hardest: Easy (Green) Mediocre (Yellow) Hard (Orange) Difficult (Red) Challenging (Dark Red) Intense (Pink) Insane (Purple) Extreme (Blue) Horrific (Teal) Catastrophic (White) Nightmare (Black) Worlds World 1: Poke's Inferno Section 1: Limbo Section 2: Desire Section 3: Relaxation Section 4: Fury Section 5: Chaos Section 6: Violence Section 7: Rage Section 8: Corruption Section 9: Finale? Section ???: The Final Stretch? World 2: Elemental Galaxy Dimension 1: Earth Dimension 2: Water Dimension 3: Ice Dimension 4: Poison Dimension 5: Thunder Dimension 6: Metal Dimension 7: Fire Dimension 8: Light Dimension 9: Darkness Towers Organized by Difficulty Easy Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Section 1) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Slight Rage (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of New Beginnings (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Confusing Chaos (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Mediocre Tower of Escaping Easiness (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Calmness (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Cryptic Rushing (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Hard Tower of Mechanical Mayhem and Madness (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) (Community Tower) Tower of Copied Hecc (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Molten Mines (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Deathly Curving (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Heavy Insults (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Difficult Tower of Keyboard Yeeting (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (Community Tower) Tower of Boring Jumps (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Mirrored Keyboard Yeeting (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Furious Insanity (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Freezing Hands (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Challenging Tower of Stressful Expeditions (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (Community Tower) Tower of Laptop Slicing (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Mirror Mazes (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Corrupted Obligations (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Collaborative Effort (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Annoying Chaos (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Tower of Foolish Actions (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Intense Tower of Serious Difficulty Curving (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Turning Into A Big Baby (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) (Community Tower) Tower of Swearing (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Puzzling Levels (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Hecking Up (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Reckless Insanity (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Tower of Shattered Skies (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Tower of Hellfire Depths (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Insane Tower of Cryptic Corruption (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (Community Tower) Citadel of Pure Oblivion (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Tower of Sister Snapping (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Citadel of Double Trouble (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Poisonous Smog (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Tower of Null Extremes (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Tower of Painful Deletion (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Extreme Tower of Insane Snapping Parties (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) (Community Tower) Tower of Infernal Void (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Tower of Eternal Suffering (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Citadel of Soul Crushing (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Horrific Tower of Upgraded Difficulty Chart (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Section 1 Tower Rush (Section 1) (COMING SOON) (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Dimension 1 Tower Rush (Dimension 1) (COMING SOON) Catastrophic Section 2 Tower Rush (Section 2) (COMING SOON) Nightmare No known towers as of now... Organized by Section/Dimension Section 1 Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (By PokemonMiitopia22067) Music World 1 Section 1 Section 1 Lobby: Deltarune - Field of Hopes and Dreams Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Floor 1-2): A Hat in Time - Title Screen Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Floor 3-4): Kirby Star Allies - Forest Area Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Floor 5-6): Super Mario Odyssey - Fossil Falls (8-Bit) Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Floor 7-8): Kirby 64 - Boss Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings (Floor 9-10): Masked Dedede Remix Section ??? Section ??? Entrance: Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Dharkon Other Winner's Room: A Hat in Time - Sleepy Subcon Forest Credits PokemonMiitopia22067 about almost everything in this game, except for the community towers Achievements Easy Towers I 1 Easy Tower Easy Towers II 5 Easy Towers Mediocre Towers I 1 Mediocre Tower Hard Towers I 1 Hard Tower Hard Towers II 5 Hard Towers Difficult Towers I 1 Difficult Tower Challenging Towers I 1 Challenging Tower Challenging Towers II 5 Challenging Towers Intense Towers I 1 Intense Tower Intense Towers II 5 Intense Towers Insane Towers I 1 Insane Tower Insane Towers II 5 Insane Towers Extreme Towers I 1 Extreme Tower Extreme Towers II 5 Extreme Towers Horrific Towers I 1 Horrific Tower Catastrophic Towers I 1 Catastrophic Tower Steeple Finder 1 Hidden Steeple Steeple Discoverer 5 Hidden Steeples Steeple Searcher 10 Hidden Steeples Tiny Failure on the last floor of an Easy+ Tower Little Failure on the last floor of a Hard+ Tower Failure on the last floor of a Challenging+ Tower Big Failure on the last floor of an Insane+ Tower Huge Failure on the last floor of a Horrific+ Tower Omega Failure on the last floor of a Nightmare Tower Types of Paths Players Could Take Path 1 The player could start at Tower of Not So Happy Beginnings, then Tower of Slight Rage, after that, Tower of Escaping Easiness, and so on, until they beat Tower of Keyboard Yeeting. Then move on to Ring 2 and beat Tower of Confusing Chaos, Tower of Heavy Insults, and Tower of Freezing Hands. Then they go back to Ring 1 and beat Tower of Stressful Expeditions and Tower of Laptop Slicing, then go back to Ring 2, and beat Tower of Annoying Chaos and Tower of Foolish Actions. Then the cycle repeats.